


Ultimatum

by RobNips



Category: RWBY
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, Ballroom Dancing, Conversations, Kinda, One Shot, Spy Stuff, Volume 6, Weiss Schnee - Freeform, oscar pine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:53:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: With Atlas on complete lock down after the fall of Beacon, certain measures have to be taken in order for RWBY and co. to get into the city. Fortunately, a small black bird flying high over the walls of Atlas goes unnoticed.





	Ultimatum

**Author's Note:**

> I keep having ideas for what I want out of V6 and infiltrating Atlas is one of them, consider this my prediction/wish because if RWBY and co. is just magically in Atlas with no trouble I'm gonna be a little bothered

Qrow had always wondered whether the myth of wings being frozen mid flight was actually real. Now was a good a time to test it he’d ever get, Atlas’s winter was just rolling in, and the maelstrom he was flying through now was proving to be the first major snowstorm of the season. 

There wasn’t any other way into Atlas, the Schnee girl promised him. She also vowed that it would be pointless to even go to the Kingdom at all, there would only be trouble. Not the simple kind where they fight their way out of everything. Real trouble. 

Not that she needed to tell Qrow that, his history with this forsaken Kingdom was telling enough of what trouble there will be. 

_ She’s not going to believe it,  _ he’d told Ozpin, Oscar being the trooper as ever by letting the men finalize their plan.  _ It’s low, even for me.  _

_ Possibly.  _ Ozpin’s even, careful voice coming from so young still took Qrow by surprise sometimes.  _ But if James is truly lost, this is our only option.  _

Personally, Qrow offered to fly in, drop the damn lamp on James’s desk, and let him figure out the security. He could send his girls and their friends home, save the Schnee a lot of heartache, and keep the two Faunus girls out of a lot of trouble. In the end as always, Qrow listened to Oz. Even if it meant flying through a blizzard and feeling the ice start to form against his wings. The wind had might as well made him deaf. Qrow clenched his talons every few minutes, keep blood flowing and focused on his mission. This wouldn’t be hardest. 

Atlas was known for its strong borders, what’s kept them safe for so many decades. Tall mountains, flat terrain that showed anyone coming from miles away, high walls with strict guards and of course, terrible weather conditions surrounding the city. There was one sea port, one entrance by land and another by train, and runways all across the city for air transports. The air traffic control towers were marvels of defense, able to shoot down anything unwanted with a few buttons.

Through the blizzard Qrow could see the bright tower lights, cutting through the snow as a warning to anyone with any ideas about approaching the city. With Atlas on total lockdown, the towers looked more like unforgiving watchmen, rather than fierce protectors. 

Still, with all their strength, no one noticed a small black bird flying high over the walls of the kingdom. 

From there, it was like a simple evening stroll to find the Schnee manor. It didn’t exactly blend in, even with all the other ridiculous mansions and wannabe palaces surrounding it. 

Qrow landed softly on the balcony, just out of sight of the doorman on the other side. He brushed the snow out of his hair, and straightened the tie around his neck. Just as much of a hinderance since the last time he wore one with a suit like now, but an event like this required him to blend in. 

The doorman apologized profusely when he saw Qrow enter the party from the balcony without assistance. He hadn’t even remembered he was out there, or surely he would have gotten the door for him. “Everyone makes mistakes.” He assured the servant, sending him a wink and continuing on as if he were just another guest. 

What this party was even for, Qrow could throw darts at a board with random charitable words on it and probably get pretty close. A few people slowly danced to classic, elegant music. Others lingered to the side and talked about absolutely nothing. Qrow picked a glass of champagne off some waiters tray, downed it, and placed it back without even glancing at the server. He’d found his target. 

White hair in a perfect bun, sleek blue dress slowly swaying with her motions as she danced with someone Qrow’s never seen before. He quietly tapped on their shoulder and replaced them smoothly, one hand around her waist and the other firmly in her hand. Watching Winter’s face change from boredom to confusion to fury would forever amuse him, even if this went horribly. 

“Do you mind if I cut in?” 

“What are you-“ Winter stopped herself and lowers her voice, glancing around to make sure no one noticed her burst of anger. “I can have you arrested for stepping within a mile of this property, not to mention this  _ Kingdom _ . How did you even get here?”

Qrow didn’t mean to smirk at her outraged whispers, there would always be just something about this woman that seemed funny to him. 

“Fine.” Winter huffed a breath at his silence, opening her mouth wide in preparation to call for security, but Qrow was faster. 

“You can lock me an Atlas prison cell.” He squeezed his grip on her hand, forcing her to look back at him as he leaned in close, whispering in her ear. “But then I won’t tell you where your sister is.” 

He could her teeth click shut as her face remained furious but her eyes showed her surprise. 

“Yeah, I heard about that little falling out. She tried to get to Mistral, right? To find..oh, you.” 

Winter took slow breaths, keeping them even as he dragged her across the dance floor. “I was already coming back when she left.” 

“But she still left.” Qrow said. “And then crashed, and instead of coming to her rescue, you closed the gates. Shit, Ice Queen, I did not think you would be that cruel to your own sister.” 

“Enough.” 

Winter practically growled and pushed him back, off the dance floor and the party, away from the crowd of guests. The wide empty y’all was lit only by the moon outside, the storm outside making busy shadows around them. 

“What did you do to her?”

Qrow dropped his act. “She’s perfectly safe.” 

It wasn’t entirely a lie, the one who looked like Tai patched her up perfectly. She could defend herself. No one would even look for them in where they are now, surrounding by a batch of admittedly capable kids. 

“How do I know you even have her?” 

“I thought you’d say that.” Qrow fished his scroll from his jacket pocket, pulling up the photo he’d taken with the girl, sly smile on his face. “You can see that that was taken this morning.” 

“You’re a real bastard.” Winter sighed, looking behind to make sure no one happened upon them. “What do you want?” 

“Several people, including Weiss, need to be within the walls as soon as possible.” 

“How many is several?”

Qrow paused. “Ten.” 

“ _ Ten? _ ” Winter cried. “What do you need to do here that could possibly require ten people?” 

Qrow scoffed. “You have no idea what we’re up against now.” 

“How about one, my sister. And I won’t arrest you for illegally crossing Atlas borders?” 

“Eight, or I’m taking Weiss away with me.” 

“She’d never stay with you.”

“No, but she’ll stay with her team. And I happen to important to at least 50% of that team.” 

Winter crosses her arms and rolled her eyes, starting to pace the width of the long hall. Her heels clicked against the tile, Qrow folded his hands and waited. No doubt weighing every option, and ending up frustrated with every result, judging by how her face twisted. 

She couldn’t alert James, he’d only get more paranoid, and thus anger her father. Her father would tell her to do anything to get Weiss back under his thumb, not that Winter or Weiss had much love for Jacques Schnee anyway, Winter wouldn’t just hand her sister back over to him if she could help it. The only way to make sure Weiss was actually safe was have her on the right side of Atlas’s walls, undetected, and out of their father’s hands. 

Qrow stifled his pride at winning when Winter turned back to him. 

“I suppose you have a plan on how to do all this?” 

He nodded. “I do.” 

Winter sighed, checking behind her once more before gathering her dress. “Then I’d rather not waste any time.” 

Qrow smiled, and followed Winter down the manor halls. 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe obviously I love V3 shit-eating Qrow with my whole heart and hope he returns to be salty the Entire Time in V6 with Winter now having to deal with him and the kids as well. I'd like her to actually choose Weiss over the military because at this point the poor girl needs someone in her family looking out for her.  
> Also for some reason I think it's really funny if Qrow doesn't actually know any of the other kids' names because how many there are is constantly changing, so it's Schnee, Cat, Tai Lookalike, Pink, Quiet, Lizard, and Oscar  
> Thanks for reading and comments are always lovely!!


End file.
